characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Deidara
Deidara 'is one of the main villains of the anime/manga series Naruto. He is one of the main members of the evil organisation, the Akatsuki. Background Deidara was once a shinobi for Iwagakure, the village hidden in the stones, under the tutelage of the village leader Onoki. Due to possessing the rare Explosion Release ability, Deidara was made a member of the Explosion Corps, an organization that employs people with this power. Though he was already praised for his clay sculptures, Deidara desired something more. He'd heard about a forbidden technique that allows people to knead their own chakra into substances. After stealing the scrolls containing the technique and mastering it, Deidara became infatuated with using his clay, infused with his own explosive chakra, and eventually betrayed his village to become a bomber for hire. His services eventually caught the attention of the Akatsuki, a terrorist organization, and three of its members, including Itachi Uchiha, were sent to recruit him. Deidara refused at first, but agreed to join if one of them could best him in combat. Itachi agreed, and easily defeated Deidara, shattering his ego and giving him an immense loathing of Itachi. Deidara was then partnered up with fellow artist Sasori, and took steps during his training to ensure he'd get revenge on Itachi. Powers & Abilities *'Chakra: 'Like all characters, Deidara possesses chakra, spiritual energy that can be found in all living things. With chakra, he can easily walk on sheer surfaces and water, and also increase his running speed. Deidara's chakra natures are earth and lightning, and he also possesses the Explosion Release kekkei genkai, allowing him to use his chakra for explosion-based attacks. **'Shadow Clone Jutsu: 'Like most Naruto characters, Deidara can create copies of himself which aids him in his fight. Unfortunately, enough force can easily disperse them. ***'Suicide Bombing Clone: 'By feeding one of his clones explosive clay, Deidara can turn it into a suicide bomber as a means of attack. **'Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique: 'A move that allows Diedara to easily dig through earth easily by turning earth into sand. Deidara uses this ability mostly for surprise attacks, or to escape from enemies. After Deidara has passed through a portion of the ground, it immediately reverts back into a hard surface, leaving no trace that Deidara was even there. **'Iwagakure Kinjutsu: A forbidden ability, Deidara can use the mouths in his palms to knead chakra into materials. ***'Explosive Clay: '''By molding his explosive chakra into ordinary clay, Deidara can give the clay explosive properties, basically turning it into a bomb that detonates on Deidara's command. Deidara can mold this explosive clay into many different forms and variations. ****'Clay Clone: 'Deidara can create clones of himself out of clay. When struck, these clones revert back into clay, hardening to immobilize the enemy, before exploding. ****'C1: 'The most basic form of explosive clay. After creating the clay, Deidara molds it into figures, usually animals or insects, and sends his creations to attack the target. These clay animals are completely mobile, letting him home in on targets. Deidara can also create large birds out of clay to use as aerial mounts, or form the clay into humanoid dolls that can sprout spikes from their arms. ****'C2: 'Using both of his palm mouths, Deidara can create a giant clay dragon to use as a mount. This dragon is capable of flight, and can shoot both explosive clay missiles shaped like smaller versions of itself, and drop explosive clay mines for offense. However, creating these forces it to sacrifice clay from its own body, limiting the amount it can form at a time. ****'C3: 'Deidara's most powerful large-scale bomb. While it normally appears to be a small clay statue, Deidara can make it grow massive before dropping it on the target, creating an explosion powerful enough to level Sunagakure. ****'C4: 'By using his own mouth to knead the clay instead of his palm mouths, Deidara can form a giant copy of himself out of clay. When this copy detonates, it releases a cloud of microscopic bombs that enter the bloodstream of anyone who inhales them, disintegrating them at the cellular level. ****'C0: 'Deidara's ultimate attack with the explosive clay. After removing the stitches from the mouth on his stomach, Deidara feeds it a large ball of clay. The clay is then sent to Deidara's heart and pumped through his veins, drawing chakra directly from his internal organs, before Deidara's explosive chakra is sent through his veins. The explosive chakra then condenses itself inside Deidara's veins before exploding, unleashing a massive explosion that covers over ten kilometers, at the cost of killing Deidara. Equipment *'Eye Scope: 'A special scope attached to Deidara's left eye, which he can use to see long distances like a telescope. It can also be used to counter illusion-based techniques. *'Clay: '''Clay that Deidara can turn into explosive clay by feeding it into the mouths on his palms. Feats Strength *Most basic bombs are strong enough to destroy buildings. *Can wipe out an entire forest with his explosions. *Knocked out Isobu. *C3 can destroy an entire village. *C4 causes cellular level damage, making victim disintegrate if the particles of the initial bomb are inhaled. *C0 causes a ten kilometer-wide explosion. Speed *Dodged Gaara's sand. *Replaced himself with a clay clone before Naruto could touch him. *Without arms, kept up with Guy. *Deflected shurikens with nothing but a kunai in his mouth. Durability *Shook off having his arm crushed, and his other one torn off. *Took several blows from a Nine-Tails powered Naruto *Survived stepping on one of his own land mines. *Took blows from Sasuke and Sai. Skill *Was a skilled shinobi back at Iwagakure. *His skills impressed the Akatsuki at the age of twelve. *Trained himself to fight against the Sharingan. *Defeated and captured Gaara. *Did most of the work in capturing Isobu the Three-Tails. *Nearly killed Sasuke and caught him off guard twice. *According to databooks, Deidara's intelligence is at a 4.5/5. Weaknesses *Has a limited amount of chakra, and using up all of it will kill him. *Limited amount of clay. *Lightning attacks disable his explosive clay. *Arrogant and short-tempered. *Can be wound up to the point of becoming completely reckless and resort to C0. *Not immune to his own explosives. *His strongest attack takes longer to use than his more basic ones. *C0 is a suicide technique, killing him once it's used. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Naruto Category:Clone Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Villains Category:Shueisha Category:Humans